


The Flat

by ClumsyFirefly



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClumsyFirefly/pseuds/ClumsyFirefly
Summary: Patsy and Delia got the flat, no accident. One shot's of their cute lives together, little to no angst.M for later chapters, I will let you know when it is going to be a smut chapterv





	1. Relaxing

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy this... 
> 
> Please if you have any suggestions for one shots feel free to share. 
> 
> My first attempt at pupcake, these two have stolen my heart

Patsy had been home for less than a half hour, her and Delia were now snuggled up on the couch together. Delia’s head resting on the redhead’s chest, she sighed contently as the soothing voice of Roy Orbison played softly from the record player they had recently purchased. Sitting in comfortable silence, Patsy took a large drag from her cigarette and smiled down at the brunette cuddled up against her. 

She took this chance to watch Delia, she hardly ever got the chance to just look at the woman and take in her beauty, and by god was she ever stunning. She ran her cigarette free hand through the soft luscious brown hair, the brunette’s eyes had fluttered closed a few minutes ago and Patsy was content with watching her fall asleep if that’s what should happen.

Analyzing the woman to great depth she watched how Delia’s breathing became slower and calmer as she began to fall asleep. Patsy traced the lines of her lover’s face, running a long slender finger down Delia’s neck, she ran her fingers over the woman’s exposed collarbone and couldn’t help but widen her smile. 

Patsy could almost feel tears beginning to form at the chance of finally having a moment with Delia alone like this, she had longed for this.She would lay awake some nights, holding back tears and dreaming of a day when she would be able to hold this woman, she didn’t just love Delia. She utterly cherished the brunette, she loved her with every morsel of her being, some days she thought she’d die from all the love she felt. It felt as if her heart would burst from her chest, especially when she saw the woman in public, most times she wanted nothing more than to run up to her a kiss her. 

Now everything was different, it wasn’t perfect and it never would be, But it was so much better than what it was. Patsy would live in a cardboard box if it meant having Delia in her life, she wouldn’t know what to do if she lost this woman. She smiled softly and put her cigarette but in the ash tray, she rested her head in her hand and few tears fell down her cheek, watching this woman sleep was enough to make her cry. Over all the years of being with Delia she’d never fallen asleep on her, she stroked the woman's hair gently and sighed, a deep sigh of relief and happiness. 

Happiness suddenly washed over her, it hit her in the face like a backhand across the cheek, adjusting her position she leaned down and kissed Delia on the side of her head. She kissed her a few times before whispering softly in her ear, “Oh, Delia Busby. How I love you so.” 

Delia shifted in her sleep and opened her eyes for the briefest of moments, she leaned up and kissed Patsy's cheek softly, “I love you Patsy.” She said it with the utmost of sincerity. 

And with that she laid back down on Patsy’s chest and began to fall back asleep, her arm now lay across Patsy's stomach holding her tight as she slipped into a comfortable sleep. The redhead slouched down on the couch slightly so she could rest her head on top of Delia’s. She felt her eyes grow heavy and soon she found herself struggling to keep her eyes open, soon she gave in and allowed herself to fall asleep holding her lover close. The sound of Roy Orbison fading as the record came to an end. But for these two, their story was only beginning. 


	2. fucking in the flat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh god, this is shameless smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been like a year since ive written a sex scene, It was more like a warm up i am sorry if you hate it haha i think it's not to shabby if i do say so myself.. anyways let me know what you thought

Patsy grabbed the brunette by the wrist and dragged her to their shared bedroom in the flat. As soon as the bedroom door shut Delia had Patsy pinned up against the door her hands were wrapped around the redhead’s waist. She kissed Patsy roughly, she hadn’t been able to do this for far too long, she longed for the redhead, to kiss her, to touch her, to finally be uninterrupted. Patsy didn’t hesitate in kissing the brunette back, she placed her hands on either side of Delia’s face and kissed her passionately. 

Delia moaned as Patsy bit her lip softly whilst deepening the kiss, the welsh woman pressed her body flush against the redhead’s. Breaking the kiss suddenly she smiled as she heard Patsy grumble her displeasure, it disappeared quickly though as Delia kissed the redhead’s jawline.

Patsy smiled at the touch and leaned her head against the door as Delia kissed down the redhead’s neck, her skin was always so soft. Delia wanted to kiss every surface that belonged to this woman, she wanted all of her, she wanted to love this woman until she could no longer breath. Patsy let out a low moan as the brunette bit her neck softly, she kissed her collarbone which elicited another moan to escape the redhead’s lips.

Delia’s hands snaked up Patsy’s stomach and her nimble fingers quickly undid the buttons on Patsy’s pant suit pajamas, as the shirt fell open Delia was met with bare chest. She pulled the fabric off the redhead’s shoulders and let it fall to the floor, she took a moment to suck in a deep breath and to look at the beautiful woman. She ran a few fingers delicately over Patsy’s breast and smiled softly, she hadn’t noticed the deep blush creep upon Patsy’s cheeks. 

“You’re so beautiful cariad,” Delia whispered, she took in the woman’s body and let her hands explore Patsy’s upper body. 

Delia could tell that the redhead had been nervous, but as those simple words escaped Delia’s lips she could see all the worry seep out of Patsy’s eyes. Their eyes locked for a split second and Delia closed the small space between them, she kissed on Patsy’s lips and intertwined her hands with Patsy’s. She pulled the redhead towards their bed, they kept eye contact the entire time until the backs of Delia’s knees had hit the bed. 

The brunette switched their positions and pushed Patsy backwards onto the bed, she wasted no time in climbing on top of the redhead. She slipped a leg in between Patsy’s thigh and pressed her knee against the redhead which caused Patsy’s eyes to flutter closed as she let out a soft moan.

“Oh...Delia...” Patsy moaned as Delia grinded her knee into the redhead.

Now that Patsy was completely naked Delia decided she was overdressed, she pulled off her own shirt and threw it in the direction of the door. Delia pulled her knee away only to begin pulling down the redheads pants. As Patsy lifted her bum to assist pulling her bottoms off Delia pulled them down the rest of the way, after she had discarded of them Delia had begun kissing Patsy’s legs. They were soft and freshly shaven, she kissed her inner thighs which had Patsy squirming beneath her. She kissed up patsy's stomach and stopped for a brief second to suck on one of Patsy’s hard nipple. 

Patsy pulled Delia towards her body once again and kissed her, this time with need and lust. She grabbed at the woman she loved so dearly, kissing her deeply and passionately. Patsy moaned into the kiss, she ran her hands along the woman's back dragging her nails slightly which caused Delia to moan on top of the redhead. 

Patsy moaned again louder, she squeezed her legs together to try to calm the aching throb between her legs. This woman did things to her, she never thought she'd ever feel this way, that was until she met Delia. The welsh woman lit a fire in her, and Patsy was sure it was impossible for it to go out. Delia kissed Patsy’s neck and nibbled softly, she ran a hand down Patsy’s stomach.

Patsy gasped as the brunette  used her index finger to make small slow circles over the redhead’s throbbing clit . She ran her other hand through Delias hair and held her close as the brunette breathed hotly in her ear. 

Delia's head was swimming, she had wanted for this for so long. She was trying to focus on what she was doing, the redheads moans had her going. They had played with each other before but never had Patsy been so loud, never had she fully undressed, this was heaven in her eyes. 

“Delia…” Patsy moaned breathlessly, she gripped the brunettes locks tightly. 

The welsh woman smiled and pressed a gentle kiss on Patsy’s lips, she watched her lover moan beneath her. Delia bit her lip as she slowly pushed one of her fingers into Patsy, she watched the redheads reaction. Patsy slammed the back of her head into the pillow and groaned loudly, the hand in Delia's hair moved to grip the bed sheet tightly. Delia smiled and she bit Patsy’s neck, sucking softly. 

The hand that had been in Delia’s hair had now made its way down the welsh woman’s body and had crept into the brunette’s pants. Delia moaned and halted her movements for a second as one of the redhead’s digits grazed over her clit, she continued thrusting her finger into Patsy, she added a second which caused Patsy to cry out in pleasure. 

“Oh god Patsy,” Delia moaned into Patsy’s ear as the redhead slipped a finger inside the brunette. 

Patsy couldn’t stop moaning, she had never felt such pleasure ricochet through her body before, she gripped Delia close with her free hand. She felt herself begun to convulse beneath the small brunette, as she did so Delia’s thumb began running circles over Patsy’s clit. With that and the thrusting Patsy screamed Delia’s name out loudly, the brunette had to help keep her quiet her by placing her free hand over the redhead’s mouth. 

Delia pulled her fingers out slowly and used her hand to help steady herself on top the redhead, she held herself up slightly so Patsy could continue thrusting her own digits inside the brunette. A few moments later it was Delia moaning out Patsy’s name, she pressed her head into the pillow to help muffle some of her screams. She was nowhere near as loud as Patsy though, she didn’t think she’d ever seen Patsy come so undo, the redhead pulled her fingers from Delia and wrapped her arms around the woman in a tight hug. 

“Delia..” Patsy whispered breathlessly, “I love you.” 

“I love you too Cariad,” Delia whispered back, she lay in between Patsy’s legs with her head on the redhead’s chest. 

Delia moved herself to place a gentle but passionate kiss on Patsy’s lips, the kiss was eagerly returned. She kissed the redhead’s cheeks and neck softly which elicited another soft moan to escape Patsy’s lips. Delia rested her head on Patsy’s bare chest and felt a sudden wave of exhaustion, she allowed herself to fall asleep on Patsy’s chest, her steady breathing had helped her to fall into a comfortable slumber. Patsy herself had fallen asleep as quickly as the brunette had, a slight smile on her lips as she held the welsh woman in her sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did this in a rush so I hope its okay :D


End file.
